Nightmare Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Nightmare Freddy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the seven nightmare animatronics (eleven if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. He is the nightmarish incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the Bed frequently enough, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. He has long nearly sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him, are seen hanging off of it, and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each one has large glowing white pupils. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through tears in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the nightmare animatronics were made around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear color scheme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of teeth (With the top having no second set of teeth for some reason), present in all of the other Nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding his eyes has rotted away. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing iris within. Locations Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts. Due to the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night, perhaps hiding under the bed (or on the bed, rather, in plush form,). Behavior Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even three Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Trivia *Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's pose for the Steam icon bears a strong resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie's pose in his featured teaser. It is unknown why this is, but it may be a typical and common pose for the nightmare animatronics to be in. *Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to the official IndieDB page for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, unlike the other Nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other Nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (Ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. **However, if the said teaser was revealed to be named "Nightmare Freddy" then it would spoil the rest of the character's names, excluding Plushtrap and Nightmare. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear in the fourth game's trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. **However, the three small Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts do appear in the trailer. **Ironically, this means that none of the animatronics from the fourth game that are based on Freddy Fazbear are present in the trailer (unless the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts are counted). *Nightmare Freddy is one of seven animatronics in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), and Nightmare Chica (but technically she has her jumpscare and her cupcake's jumpscare). *Nightmare Freddy is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. **Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown. *Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet. **This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear. **He also seems to grab the player character and lift them up in both of his jumpscares. *Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series. *Nightmare Freddy's head is somewhat box-like, much like his regular counterpart's appearance in the second game. *Along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy doesn't immediately attack the player. However when he attacks, the Freddy plush disappears, meaning that he has transformed into his nightmarish/hallucination form. *Nightmare Freddy's body type seems to be different from all his counterparts, being rather bulky and slim from the waist down. *Nightmare Freddy is the only Freddy Fazbear counterpart to not carry a microphone (not counting Freddy's appearance in the SAVETHEM minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the End-of-night minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 3). *In Nightmare Freddy's teaser, his eyes didn't glow at all, unlike in-game. *Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronics not to appear at the Left Hall or the Right Hall. *Nightmare Freddy is one of only three Nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the others being Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Fredbear. **Nightmare Freddy is also one of the nightmare animatronics that wasn't reskinned or replaced for the Halloween Edition, the other being Nightmare Fredbear. ***If Nightmare is counted, then Nightmare Freddy is the only animatronic that doesn't have another version at all. *When Nightmare Freddy jumpscares the player from the bed, he is kneeling down. *Nightmare Freddy is one of four nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. *Nightmare Freddy will be more active when the "Mad Freddy" challenge is enabled. *Quite similarly to the name "Shadow Freddy," the term "Freddles" is a fan-given name used to refer to the miniature versions of Nightmare Freddy. **Also similarly, it was later given as a canon name in the FNAF World trailer in the period where Nightmare Freddy is attacking. The name of the attack Nightmare Freddy uses in the trailer is "Freddles", leading fans to assume the name as canon. *Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's teeth seems to be the dullest. *If excluding Nightmare Freddy, the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts are one of the few characters in the series to not kill the player, the others being BB, the phantoms, and Nightmare Foxy (if his closet jumpscare is only counted). *The Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts are the only nightmare characters in the game to posses the endoskeleton eyes that the original animatronics have. *Nightmare Freddy, like Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Balloon Boy, are able seen to fully close their mouth. Errors *During Nightmare Freddy's Bedroom jumpscare, his eyes appear to roll similar to Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *While being picked up by Nightmare Freddy during his jumpscare, it is possible to see that the end table next to the bed is invisible. *When the mini Freddy counterparts are on the bed, they seem to clip on the bed. **The middle Freddy counterpart is also shown clipping through the bed when escaping. *During both jumpscares, Nightmare Freddy's arms are switched. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Fnaf4_freddlesonbed.gif|The Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts on the Bed, twitching (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|The Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts leaving from the Bed (click to animate). Brightened SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|The Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts on the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Fnaf4_littleFreddys_off_thebed.gif|The Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts leaving the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Miscellaneous Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 header.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, on the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 artwork for Steam. 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser. NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. FNaF4Mobile.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the image when the player starts the game on mobile. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Franchise Pack.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. Brightened 4_brightened.png |A brightened version of Nightmare Freddy's teaser. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Freddy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound the Miniature Nightmare Freddy counterparts make when they're on the bed. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares